Animal I Have Become
by Swisz Phantom
Summary: No one." Ichigo said. "Not Even you Rukia, can change this animal I have become." Ichigo Sacrificed everything to save Rukia,his family, his friends and memories. Now he's back, but he doesn't remember a thing. Can he be convinced he's really one of them.
1. Three Months Later

Animal I Have Become 

It all started to come back to Ichigo as the last minutes of his life passed him by he didn't know how he came to this or when but he knew that what he had done was the right thing. He couldn't live not knowing if his memory would come back, if the darker side of him would come out and take over now that it's a part of him just like his inner hollow. Ichigo knew he had done it for her the girl he barely even knew but loved, the same girl by his side now screaming his name telling him he'll get through this but Ichigo knew better, sure he loved her but the only way to overcome his inner animal was to do what he did. Flashbacks of the night he lost everything including himself played over and over in his head he didn't understand why he did it but then again he did yeah the cost were high but the cause was worth it, protecting her was all he cared about no matter what he had to do even betray her and all that he knew, give his life yeah he would give his life any day to protect her just to see her frown one more time to see her alive and well, there was no doubt that Ichigo loved her, look at him now lying there dying on the ground not caring if he survived or not. Seeing her move was enough for Ichigo to pass on and live a happy life knowing he protected her as long as he could yes he could live peacefully in the afterlife as long as he was dead and she was still alive. He knew as he watched his flashbacks of the day that he joined Aizen that it was the beginning of the end of his life he knew he would die when he joined him whether Aizen erased his memory or not he always had this feeling like yeah what he was doing is wrong but not doing that was even worse because eventually Aizen would've gotten the better of him and they would've both ended up dead.

Flashback: The Day He Joined Aizen

Ichigo had decided to go for a walk he needed the fresh air his battle with Aizen was now just one week ago today he almost succeeded in killing Rukia, Ichigo couldn't let that happen again he loved her too much. Damn that Aizen he makes me so sick sometimes, Ichigo couldn't help but scream, since he was at the park and it was around six in the morning no one would be there he could let out his frustrations. He told Rukia he would return back home soon, he just needed some air. Rukia was still injured from that battle with Aizen one week ago so she didn't object to him leaving after all she wanted a moment to be alone too, But now looking back at that she wish she had begged him to stay and not leave her all alone because that would be the last time she would see him in three month but anyway. All of a sudden Ichigo felt a spiritual pressure the same one that nearly ripped him in half one week ago it was Aizen, damn him how could he and why would he show up at a time like this. Rukia woke up barely being able to breath as she felt Aizen's strong spiritual pressure come over her he wasn't near her yet he wasn't far away either. At this time she remembered Ichigo all she could say to herself was "all fuck Ichigo"

"Aizen come out you bastard I know your there"

"Ah so you've gotten better at sensing my rieatsu how wonderful"

"I wont underestimate you this time you can count on it". Ichigo pulled Zangetsu from his back

"I didn't come here to fight"

Ichigo held Zangetsu tighter. "I hardly doubt it"

"So how's Rukia doing'

"That's none of your damn business"

"I heard I nearly succeeded in killing her. What a drag if only if only"

"If only if only what?"

"If only there was a way to protect her"

"Quit with the small talk what do you want?"

"If you join me and my fellow aracnar then I will spare her life"

"Never!"

"You don't honestly think I travel alone do you"

"What"

"I have two of my companions waiting on my command to kill sleeping beauty"

"Sleeping beauty"

"Rukia"

"I swear if you lay one finger on her" Aizen cut him off

"I'm not the one who's gonna kill her"

"I'll kill you if she dies"

"It's your choice Ichigo, her life is in your hands"

Ichigo didn't have to say a word Aizen knew Ichigo's answer the second he dropped Zangetsu.

"So I guess that's a yes"

Ichigo was silent he was about to give up everything for her to live. Ichigo stooped to his knee's waiting for Aizen to take him. Aizen made some type of hand signal a blue light flashed and Ichigo blacked out. Rukia saw a blue light flash across the sky "Ichigo" then she too for some reason blacked out. Rukia woke up the next day remembering what had happened. She tried to sense Ichigo's rieatsu but it was nowhere to be found not even Yourichi could sense it. Uraraha said Ichigo's probably dead Rukia there's no other explanation. She ignored this she spent days and night's searching for him but there was no luck he was gone with out a trace.

3 months later:

Aizen erased Ichigo's memory at least most of it he couldn't erase Rukia from him though he would often dream about, she was the only person he remembered. He was in training with Aizen to make him more powerful those 3 months. Something Aizen shouldn't have done. Rukia returned to the soul society she cried herself to sleep every night for three months until… Ichigo Aizen said here is your first mission go make the soul society aware of our plans show up at their meeting tonight cause some hell, but try not to kill anyone just yet. Yes sir Aizen captain sir. Oh and take Kuraku and Xirata with you. Yes sir Aizen captain sir, Ichigo said as he signaled Kuraku and Xirata to follow him, it would be his first mission and they weren't gonna mess this up for him…

" Hey Beavis and Buthead"

"What Ichigo" Kuraku said

"Don't mess this up for me or it's your head's"

"Don't worry Ichigo we were ordered to watch you on this mission"

"Whatever"

"Just follow are lead, watch and learn"

Ichigo shook just head his friends were a little odd xirata never talked though he is very powerful and kuraku talked too much, although they were odd they were the only real friends Ichigo had. He could put up with them they were like his brothers the family he forgot but knew. They headed for the soul society when they arrived Ichigo had this feeling like he had been here before.

"Kuraku?'

"Yes Ichigo"

"I think I've been here before"

"We all have this is were our memory was stolen from us. That is why Aizen has sworn hate on soul reapers and the soul society, they stole his memory too."

"The bastards"

"Keep your cool Ichigo, You too xirata"

You could see anger on his face but xirata never said a word.

"That is where the meeting will be held that is where we will wait."

"What?"

"Were not only here to warn them but to gather information"

Beside the fact that kuraku was goofy half the time he could be serious at some moments, those were the moments xirata and Ichigo worried about him the most even if they never showed it. They waited for the meeting to begin…Rukia had been living in the soul society since Ichigo disappeared she couldn't stand the human world anymore or she couldn't stand it without Ichigo. She had been spending a lot of time with renji but he couldn't replace Ichigo no one could.

"Come on Rukia were gonna be late"

"Wait rojo"

Renji's face got all red she had nicknamed him that since his hair was blood red she called him rojo the Spanish word for red, he didn't know where she learned it from, maybe Chad he thought he was Spanish. As they arrived at the meeting so did byakuya he didn't mind seeing them together he was happy she was getting over Ichigo he couldn't stand to see her depressed like she would be sometimes and he would know she was thinking about Ichigo. The meeting started shortly after Rukia, byakuya and renji took their seats. The committee that the soul society had began talking about their troubles with Aizen and what little they knew this was uninteresting to renji and Rukia so they began their own conversation…Kuraku, xirata and Ichigo all stood in a window listening to the meeting they knew nothing…

"They know nothing kuraku"

"Good I think now's the time we make our move"

"Ready xirata?"

Xirata shook his head up and down as they jumped down from they window making every soul reaper there wonder who they were and why they were here. They were wearing strange clothes all black with hoods; two of them took their hoods off while one of there's remained on. This caught the eye of Rukia and renji, they moved to the front of the crowd as they watched the hooded one quickly take out the committee without breaking a sweat or using a zangpato. The hood kept from revealing Ichigo's face not that he really cared or anything.

"What a pity you soul reapers know nothing" kuraku said

"Who are you and why are you here" Renji said as he began to grip his zangpato

"Well I guess it would only be fair to know are names after all were not the ones who are doing the asking here right Animaru"

Kuraku only called Ichigo this when training because he has a inner animal who from time to time comes over him just like his hollow he can't stop it or control it, it always gets the best of him.

"Right, I am Animaru, this is kuraku and xirata all though he may not talk he is deadly just like me and kuraku"

"Who are you to brag?" Renji said summoning his sword.

At this time byakuya and Rukia stepped beside renji. Ichigo didn't answer Renji's question he had no need to waist his breath. Byakuya summoned his sword and said…

"Why are you here"

Byakuya's spiritual pressure was blazing.

"Wow what amazing spiritual" kuraku said. "Well we were here to gather information for Aizen but as to see you know nothing I guess are use is without a cause.

"Your not welcome here" Byakuya said as he prepared his self for battle

"Don't tell us where were welcomed" Ichigo said as his spiritual pressure began to storm it was more powerful then Byakuya's it was like lightening.

"Calm down Animaru, Control yourself"

Rukia too had summoned here sword until she felt Animaru's spiritual pressure it was familiar like she had felt it before she had exactly 3 months ago, was it Ichigo's she thought to herself no I couldn't be could it, he would never join Aizen. She screamed his name…

"Ichigo?"

Kuraku and xirata was struck how did she know Animaru, Ichigo was stunned too how did she know his name then he looked at her it was the girl from his dreams, but she's the enemy why would he have dreams of the enemy unless she's the one who took his memory. Ichigo removed his hood everyone gasped at this it was him he took out Zangetsu and pointed it to Rukia.

"You" he said

"Ichigo?"

"Who are you and how do you know my name?


	2. Doubutsu

"You" he said

"Ichigo?"

"Who are you and how do you know my name?

Rukia was struck by this she couldn't believe it after all this time, after all those nights she cried her self to sleep over him here he was standing in front of her after 3 long months and he didn't even remember her name. Impossible how would Ichigo not remember her how could he forget everything they had been through everything they fought for, and against that one time they kissed, unless his memory was stolen from him that was, no had to be the only way. Uraraha was wrong, death wasn't the only explanation for Ichigo's mysterious disappearance; he was stolen from them from her…

"Are ya deaf or do I have to say it again who are you and how do you know my name?" Ichigo said wondering why this strange girl he had been dreaming about everyday for 3 months would zone out at a time like this. She looked hurt in a way by his words like he was supposed to know her like there was something more to them than he knew as if she loved him, but how he didn't even know her or did he. his mind began to wonder to other reasons why she looked this way had he loved her before his memory was stolen from him or had he just been a pawn in one of there little games and fallen for her but instead of love he got a life full of questions.

"Why are you looking at me like that? You have no reason to. I hardly even know you"

Hardly. Damn he had said hardly "why did I say that know she will know I remember her". Kuraku understood who this woman was when Ichigo said hardly she was the woman Ichigo often dreamt about the women he would draw in his notepad that no one knew about but kuraku. He had found it one night while looking for Ichigo's headband.

Rukia had still been zoned out at Ichigo's words until he said hardly no one who has entirely lost their memory says hardly. Renji and byakuya couldn't believe this, Ichigo working for Aizen the traitor they had hate for him and now he was trying to play it off by acting like he doesn't know anyone like he could just forget them and Rukia, but see they didn't understand him they didn't quite get what was going on until Rukia began to speak to him…

"So you do remember me"

"Yeah I remember you your one of the bastards that stole my memories aren't ya?"

"Ichigo?"

"Don't play stupid you stole our lives everything we have to live for everything we know"

"What are talking about?"

"You and your fellow soul reapers you make me sick" Ichigo began to yell

Kuraku began to see signs of Doubutsu, Ichigo's inner animal taking over. The tips of his hair began to flash black and his eyes were no longer amber they too were turning black with a gray mark going down the center that looked like hell's lightening. This was dangerous even for kuraku and xirata they never know what Doubutsu will do until it's done. "If we don't leave now he's most likely to take over and many countless battles will take place many will die," kuraku thought to himself; he could see Ichigo's facial expression change too. He had to snap Ichigo out of this soon for Doubutsu was already there and taking over…

"Ichigo I don't know who this woman is or what she means to you but we must go" Kuraku said

"No not until she answer's my question"

Ichigo began to feel light headed he knew what was happening Doubutsu was trying to take over him. Ichigo fell to his knee's, Doubutsu was strong no doubt about it. He began to talk to Ichigo…

"Hello my king"

"Shutup Doubutsu now's not the time"

Rukia and Renji were confused who was Ichigo talking too? Byakuya also confused decided this was the time to take Ichigo out or at least capture him and his friends. Kuraku and xirata saw this coming and stepped before byakuya forcing him to retreat back to Rukia and Renji's side.

"Step aside Kuraku and I may spare your life" Byakuya said

"Sorry" Kuraku said, "I just can't do that now were all we've got and I won't stand by and watch my brothers die nor watch you even think about touching them"

"Ichigo is not your brother" Rukia screamed

"And how would you know"

"Don't talk to her like that," Renji said gripping his zangpato violently.

They heard Ichigo scream. Rukia didn't care too much for what was going down between her brother and Kuraku all she cared for was Ichigo. Ichigo was trying to control Doubutsu but it wasn't going well…

"I'm back"

"Shutup this matter does not concern you" Ichigo yelled

"Oh but Animaru it does"

"Shutup I will call on you when needed"

"But I am needed"

"How"

"I appear when you show weakness and fear"

"Quit with the rhymes"

"She is weakness, let me kill her"

"No not yet at least, we need to talk first"

"Until then my king, but remember sooner or later I'm gonna break out of this hell hole and I will be king."

Doubutsu let go of his grip on Ichigo; he knew Ichigo was getting stronger but if he could somehow control what happens outside of Ichigo's conscious where he was trapped his plan to take over him would surely prevail. Ichigo stood up now putting his attention back on Rukia. Kuraku on the verge of a battle with Byakuya saw that Ichigo had won his battle with Doubutsu and sought this the perfect opportunity to retreat.

"Sorry about that I just get a little distracted at times" Ichigo explained, " So back to that answer you never gave me, who are you and how do you know my name"

"Animaru we must leave the stakes have changed" kuraku said

"Hold on"

"My name is Rukia, Rukia kuchiki

"Animaru we must go"

"But"

"You have to understand whether she is important to your memories or not if we die here and now you wont have the chance to figure it out."

Ichigo took 1 good last look at the girl before him the girl who haunts his dreams at night, the same girl he knew nothing about but for some reason felt close to. He put Zangetsu up and touched Kuraku and Xirata's shoulder looked down then muttered low but clearly…

"Asoruno Tusheko Mialiga Toray Transport"

And with that they were gone. Rukia was crying now just as quickly as he came back he left and it hurt it really really hurt. Rukia felt as though someone picked her up just to slap her back down, she felt betrayed all over again… Kuraku knew it hurt Ichigo to leave without answer's about his life but had they not had left he would have no life to learn about… Kuraku did the only thing he could…

"Ichigo I'm sorry that"

"Its okay"

"No Ichigo its not this is the only chance you have to learn about your past and I think you should take it.

"Really"

"Yes" Kuraku said "Don't worry Aizen Won't know till morning when you come back"

Ichigo gave them a nod and goodbye and disappeared. Mean while back at the soul society…

"So you're saying that Aizen stole Ichigo's memory and plotted him against us" Rukia said hoping this was the truth.

"Yes Rukia" Uraraha said. He had come immediately to the soul society after he heard the news.

"Don't tell her Lies Uraraha he's betrayed us," Byakuya said keeping his temper cool

"I see now Captain" Renji said, "What you say is true, Ichigo is a traitor"

"No there all lies" Rukia began to scream crying.

"Rukia you have to accept it he's not Ichigo anymore"

"No I won't I can't"

"Is it because you love him" Renji said feeling hurt because even if she didn't confess it he knew she loved him whether she answered the question or not.

"Stop this foolishness right now Rukia" Byakuya said

"You never trusted Ichigo why should I believe you know Brother"

"You don't have to believe me you saw it with your own eyes he doesn't even remember you let alone care if you live or die"

"That doesn't matter to me all that matters is" She was cut off by Uraraha

"That he is alive, we will get information on our next encounter with him, then we will determine what is really going on"

"We don't have to determine anything, Renji said He is a beast now Rukia accept it, The Ichigo you knew is Dead…

These words wrung in Rukia's head, replayed over and over again, she couldn't take it, not now or ever.

"Ichigo never accepted that I was dead and I won't accept that he is either, if he's here if he's breathing he is alive and I will find him I will get him back I will save him just like he saved me"

"Got damn it Rukia you just don't get it we don't know what Aizen has done to him and I ain't taking no chances" Renji shouted

"How could you just turn your back on him, when he needs you the most"

"It isn't like that, you just love him that why you can't let him go"

"And so what if I do Renji, What then your gonna kill something that your claiming is already dead? Huh? Well Guess what Renji I don't turn my back on friends and I won't.

"Rukia?"

She began running she couldn't stand Renji, for a second there she hated him for turning his back on Ichigo, She didn't want to be near anyone especially Renji and Byakuya. "Rukiaaaa", "Rukia I'm sorry" Renji said as she ran away from then he wanted to chase her but Byakuya said to give Rukia her space and that he did. Ichigo was resting on a rooftop when he saw Rukia she was heading to one of the barracks the one that seamed familiar to him "So I have been there before" Ichigo said to himself, he flash stepped to Rukia's window and let himself in. "I'll Surprise her so she can't run away" Ichigo concealed himself in Rukia's room… Rukia walked into her room to only to feel uncomfortable like there was someone else in her room she pushed her feeling aside until she felt a breeze "But when I left the window wasn't open", she didn't understand what was going on until….

"You never answered my question Rukia, how do you know my name?"

Rukia gasped

"Ichigo"

"


	3. What I Don't Believe

You never answered my question Rukia, how do you know my name?"

Rukia gasped

"Ichigo"

"Surprise, Surprise" Rukia looked at Ichigo with a facial expression that no one, not even the great wise men he had read about themselves could explain, she looked confused and hurt like any feelings that could be felt were inside her all mixed into one facial expression and to tell ya the truth that's the only time Ichigo remembered being afraid of Rukia or anything else for that matter… Rukia began to approach Ichigo, it really wasn't a smart thing to do because by the second step he was gone She couldn't see him she didn't really want to do this but she had too not knowing who Ichigo was now that he had lost his memory and was working for Aizen, But before she could even touch Sode he had grabbed her by the neck and slung her against the wall.

"Why do you constantly give me reasons to hurt you?"

"Put me down"

"Everything would be a lot easier if you just calmed down"

"Why are you here?"

"I didn't come here for questions I came for answers"

"Let me go,"

"Why are you so mad I'm the one who's lost there memory I'm the one who has no idea why I dream of you every night"

Rukia gasped at this, "He dreams of me ever night" Rukia said to herself once again zoning out, that was atleast until he shook her back to earth.

"Hey" Ichigo said to her but she wouldn't stare him in the eyes it hurt too much to even look at him to even touch him to even know he was there.

"Hey Rukia right, how do you know my name?"

"Let me go"

"Calm down"

"Calm down your telling me to calm down and I haven't seen you for three months, and now out of no where you show up working for him" Rukia saw Ichigo's eyes begin to feel with furry.

"Him don't you dare call Aizen him, you will address him as Captain Aizen, He saved my life I was dying when he found me. Rukia cut him off.

"But you just called him, him"

Ichigo let go of Rukia he didn't want to hurt Rukia, he didn't even like slamming her into the wall but he thought that if he had she would be afraid of him and tell him everything, but not a wince of fear was on her face he normally could since fear, see it or even smell it, he search for it but it wasn't there and probably never will be. Ichigo sighed it would be 4 a.m soon and Aizen gets up at six, he realized he was getting no where with her and decided it best to leave it would be a lot easier for him in the future if he had left right then and there, and he would've to had she just let him go but no she had to say….

"Your name is Ichigo Kurosaki, and I know it because I met you 2 years ago, you saved my life, I got seriously hurt fighting a hollow and gave you my powers, you killed it easily, sitting there watching you fight it was like watching a grown man take candy from a baby you had no problem doing it, it was effortless. It was said that Aizen purposely stole your memory", Ichigo cut her off

"I don't believe it"

"What is there not to believe, you asked me a question and I gave you an answer"

"How do I Know your just not lying to me, feeding me bull"

"What do I have to lie for?"

"Yourself, your brother, and your society"

"I never told you Byakuya was my brother"

"Wait so you're saying, I Just knew"

"Ichigo when you came to the soul society" Ichigo cut her off.

"Did I feel as thought I had been here before?"

Rukia said nothing just looked at him.

"Yes"

"Ichigo"

"But that doesn't mean a thing it just means, something important happened here that I should remember, you know it was a mistake coming here Goodbye Rukia"

"Wait"

"What?"

"I think"

"Just spit it out already will ya"

"I think you should stay and let us talk a little while longer"

"Look Rukia" She cut him off

"Just Shutup and listen" Rukia said "You have a family, Two little sisters and a dad waiting for you to come home"

"I have no home thanks to the soul society"

"Their Lies Ichigo, We, I never stole your memory Aizen did, Kuraku and xirata are not your brothers, not blood lined anyway"

"Liar, Aizen, Kuraku and xirata are all I have and I will not let anyone take them away from me whether my past depends on it or not"

"Ichigo?"

"Shutup just Shutup I'm alone because of this place and you actually expect me to believe that bull crap your feeding me?"

"What is there not to believe?"

"What I do believe is that yes I remember meeting you that day and killing that hollow I often have a dream of that"

"What I don't believe is that this is all there is to you, that this girl, you, is just" Ichigo stopped he didn't want to say this but she wasn't the girl he thought he loved or the girl he fell in love with in his dreams. She was hiding something from him and he didn't like it.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I guess I just thought wrong, that's all got the wrong Idea of friends I mean who was I to kid that I ever got along with let alone worked with a soul reaper"

"I am your friend"

"Goodbye Rukia"

"Wait" and before she knew it Ichigo was gone. She couldn't stand it, him just leaving like that, but it was over now "right I don't love him anymore he's changed, not the same Ichigo I knew, nope it's not like he ever felt the same way about me, But what about that day he kissed me?" she said to herself as flashbacks of what happened came to her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback: 3 months& 4 days ago

Rukia woke up in an all white room; she didn't know where she was, until all the memories of what happened just a few days came back to her. She figured she was in the hospital, she thought she was alone until she sat up of course and they're they were her friends and family everyone, Byakuya, Isshin, Orihime, Chad, Ishida, Urahara, Yoruichi, Renji, Rangiku, Toshio, Karin, Yuzu, and even Keigo, they were all there except for Ichigo so the first thing that came to her mind was that he had died from his injuries until….

"Rukia Chan" Orihime said, "I'm so glad your okay"

"See Orihime" Ishida added, "I told ya she'd be alright, Its Ichigo you should be worried about"

Byakuya saw Rukia's eyes become filled with sadness and fear, he hated seeing her like this, he wished Ichigo was dead sometimes but the bastard never stayed down long enough for him to even think he was dead…

"Don't worry Rukia, although Ichigo's wounds were far more severe than yours" he sighed "he's still alive as far as I know" someone walked into the room. It was Ichigo, Ichigo stopped everyone was looking at him funny like he was supposed to be dead or something…

"What?" Ichigo screamed, "What's wrong"

"Ichigo you Jackass" Ishida said, "I bet you didn't even notice your wounds opened up and your bleeding half to deaf" Ichigo looked down and laughed.

"Well I didn't feel any pain so"

"What are you doing here anyway, you should be resting, and when did you wake up? Ishida said.

"Well I'm not tired, I woke up about an hour ago when I felt Rukia's rieatsu get stronger and decided to come in and checkup on her, to make sure she wasn't dying or anything like that, how she doing by the way?"

"Look and see for yourself" Karin said

Ichigo walked farther into the room, he had stopped at the door cause everyone was staring at him. When Ichigo saw Rukia alive and well he just smiled at her and asked her how she was doing.

"How ya doin"

"I'm alive"

"Well I'm about to change that" Ichigo picked up a book and threw it at Rukia.

"Oww baka what was that for?

"For trying to help me when I told ya to stay back."

"Well I wasn't the one bleeding to death, now was I?"

"Well maybe if someone would be a lot more careful I wouldn't have to play babysitter and watch them while I'm trying to have a battle."

"Well if you weren't so damn reckless I wouldn't have to save your sorry ass." Ichigo and Rukia noticed everyone leaving and said..

"Where are you guys going?"

"Home" Toshio said "We'd rather be home then listen to you 2 love birds bicker all day"

"We are not love birds," they said in unison but no one listened even Keigo didn't bother saying anything, it was obvious, Rukia had no feelings for him at all, they belonged to Ichigo. Everyone was gone now and Rukia broke the silence with…

"You know that was a hell of a way to say I was worried about you Rukia," She said

"I never said anything about being worried" Ichigo stated "But yeah I guess I just didn't want you to die out on me, then I would have to die 2 times before I could kick your ass for dying on me." Rukia smiled.

"I missed you to, Come here and take off your shirt so I can heal those wounds."

"No, that's okay you need to rest I'll get Orihime to do it."

"Get Over here now or I swear you'll never have kids."

"Okay"

Ichigo walked over to Rukia's bedside, took off his shirt and sat down in front of her. Ichigo smiled as Rukia's hand started to glow and heal his wounds. He felt so right being there with him, that his feeling took over him and the next thing you know he kissed her, he didn't really care for an reaction, he just wanted to be near and with her, he needed to touch her even if it cost him their friendship. Rukia gasped as Ichigo kissed her "He's kissing me" she wanted to kiss him back so badly that her heart hurt more then her wounds did at the time because it ached for him it ached for more of this sweet sensation for his touch his kiss but before she could respond he stopped and apologized "Rukia I'm sorry I don't know what came over me" but before he could finish his sentence Rukia had kissed him, and there it was again that feeling that ting, the crumble she gets in her stomach every time he touches her it was back and she liked it that way. She was glad Ichigo had kissed her, but she was running out of air and had to stop. Ichigo looked at her with a surprised facial expression, she just smiled and said…

"Kurosaki Ichigo, you talk too much"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Rukia lay on the bed nodding off to sleep she thought about him, and how he had changed, he hadn't really changed except he was more dangerous but still the same guy. Meanwhile back at Hueco mueco…

"Where is Ichigo I thought he would've been back by now?" Kuraku thought to himself." He better be back soon or I'll kill him." Xirata had been sleeping until he felt Aizen's rieatsu come closer to him and Kuraku and jumped up out of bed and scared Kuraku. "Damn xirata what the hell are you doing?" xirata just looked at the door as it opened and Aizen walked in….

"I have one simple question and want one simple answer." Aizen said

"Where is Ichigo?"


	4. What he doesn't know

"Where is Ichigo I thought he would've been back by now?" Kuraku thought to himself." He better be back soon or I'll kill him." Xirata had been sleeping until he felt Aizen's rieatsu come closer to him and Kuraku and jumped up out of bed and scared Kuraku. "Damn xirata what the hell are you doing?" xirata just looked at the door as it opened and Aizen walked in….

"I have one simple question and want one simple answer." Aizen said

"Where is Ichigo?"

"Well um" Kuraku said not knowing exactly what to say, he knew he was dead for sure he couldn't tell Aizen he gave Ichigo permission to go back to the soul society alone. That wasn't his authority to do so, and oh how Aizen hated people who uses there authority against him or his wishes he would kill for something like that.

"I'm right here." Ichigo said startling everyone in the room he was in his normal sleeping ware. A white tee with a pair of stripped boxers and a badge on, identifying him as one of Aizen's most trusted and dangerous men. Someone not to be reckon with.

"Where have you been?" If I'm not mistaken you never returned from the soul society"

"Well in a way your right Aizen Captain Sir" Ichigo said bowing down to one knee then standing back up as if to show he is fearless.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, you wouldn't have detected my return for I was concealing my rieatsu. Basically training myself"

"Well I have to admit you've become quite good at it"

"Thank you Aizen Captain Sir"

"Just tell me next time you decide to hide yourself from me, I like to know these things"

"Yes Aizen Captain Sir"

"Get good rest for we head to the living world tomorrow. You will receive your mission in the morning"

" Excellent work on your defense Xirata, you woke up when you felt strong spiritual pressure. As fast as I used too" Aizen said walking out of their barracks leaving Kukaku the rest of his dignity.

"Well I must say that went rather well." Ichigo said proudly.

"Yeah for the guy that didn't get tested by Captain Aizen, so how did it go with the girl?" Ichigo sighed at the sound of this, he really didn't want to talk about it but he owed it to Kukaku.

"Her huh, you want to know how it went?" Ichigo said "She, She know more then she's telling me, but I wont push her to tell me, it'll be easier to kill her when the time comes." Ichigo said half okay with himself and the other side of him aching.

"Well good who needs memories when we have all we need and more, right?"

"Right, now lets get some sleep our missions in the morning." Ichigo said cutting of the lights and heading to his bed but before Ichigo could leave he heard kuraku say…

"You know they'll be there"

"I know" Ichigo sighed

"Your not alone Ichigo, you have everything you need here and more."

"I know I just feel like something's missing"

"I know it's your memory" kuraku laughed

"Yeah that and her" Ichigo whispered just low enough for kuraku to miss it. Ichigo didn't know why or how she did this to him, but she mad him feel like he belonged there standing beside her just far away enough not to touch her but still close enough to protect her. He wanted to protect her. "Why" he asked himself "Why do I feel this way. Stupid ass human emotions, I'd be a lot stronger without them, without these dreams, without meeting her." Ichigo said to himself as he feel asleep they had a big mission tomorrow and he didn't want to be late. Ichigo began to dream about Rukia and about the day he meet her. But he didn't see it from the beginning all he saw was what Doubutsu wanted him to…

Ichigo's dream:

Ichigo didn't know where he was but in the distance he could see two body figures standing infront of each other. Ichigo began to approach them. He saw a girl and a boy with orange hair but it wasn't just any boy it was him and her that Rukia girl. He couldn't hear anything they were saying but he could see they were fussing. He didn't see the hollow or her blood and wounds for Doubutsu was manipulating his dreams making him focus on himself and the girl infront of him. Ichigo didn't know what was going but he saw Rukia take out a sword and pierce his chest, he saw himself trying to stop it holding it there as a light formed inside of him…

Back to present:

Ichigo woke up in cold sweat. He knew it he didn't want to believe it at first but she was the one who took his memories whether it seemed logical or not. His own dreams had proved him wrong and he know knew that what Aizen said was correct "Never trust a Soulreaper, because in the end your death will be caused by their hands." Ichigo had no idea Doubutsu was behind all this.


	5. I wonder

Back to present:

Ichigo woke up in cold sweat. He knew it he didn't want to believe it at first but she was the one who took his memories whether it seemed logical or not. His own dreams had proved him wrong and he know knew that what Aizen said was correct "Never trust a Soul reaper, because in the end your death will be caused by their hands." Ichigo had no idea Doubutsu was behind all this.

Ichigo looked at his clock realizing exactly what time it was "Damn" Ichigo said, he was late. He quickly threw on his clothes and put on his badge, recognizing him as one of Aizen's most trusted men and someone not to be reckoning with. "Friggin pain in my asses that what they are" Ichigo said leaving his dorm, mentally calling Kuraku and Xirata every name possible for leaving him, but what he didn't know was that it was intentional, Kuraku just wanted to mess with Ichigo's nerves. Ichigo finally arrived at Aizen's office already hearing him giving out the orders as he walked into the room...

Meanwhile in soul society:

"What do you mean your relieving me of my soul reaper duties" Rukia said asking Ukitake

"You're not physically or mentally prepared for this sort of thing, I know you want to be apart of this battle Rukia, but with Ichigo's involvement, and your feelings for him" Ukitake said calmly, but was cut off

"I don't love Ichigo" Rukia said more to herself then to Ukitake.

"I'm not saying that you love Ichigo or your friendship went beyond what I know of it. I'm just saying Ichigo brings out a lot of emotions not only from you but others as well and that's why" Ukitake tried to finish

"There sending us to the living world" Renji said walking in with Byakuya, Hitsugaya, Ikkaku, Hanatarou, Rangiku and Ganju.

"Ni-sama" Rukia said in an asking way

"Whether or not you believe it" Ukitake said "Big brother here wanted to look after you"

"Shut it" Byakuya said coldly "We will be parting now to go to Kurakara town, to see Urahara"

"I understand" Rukia said as they left Ukitake office. Rukia couldn't help but wonder why they would send her there of all places if they were trying to rid her mind of Ichigo

Meanwhile in Hueco Mundo:

Ichigo finally arrived at Aizen's office already hearing him giving out the orders as he walked into the room...

"Ichigo" said Aizen "How nice of you to join us"

"Sorry Captain Aizen Sir" Ichigo said glaring at Kuraku and Xirata "It seems I have overslept"

"Very Well but as you know you will be heading out to the real world..." Aizen Paused " To receive your body"

"My body?" Ichigo asked stupidly "You mean"

"Your still alive" Said a blue haired man walking in with two other recruits

"And just who are you" Ichigo asked not liking the fact they would just barge in on their meeting giving or showing no respect at all. Ichigo quickly glanced at the two other recruits walking in with the blue haired man, one was a girl short with green hair and yellow eye's while the other one was a man with very pale skin and Green eyes.

"The names Grimmjow and this is Nel and Ulquiorra" he said pointing to the little girl then at Ulquiorra.

"Hiya" Nel said happily to Ichigo

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance" Ulquiorra said coolly

"We are here to help you with your mission to the living world" Grimmjow stated

Meanwhile...

"Rukia are you ready?" Renji said knocking on her door

"Yeah I'll be out in a minute or two" Rukia said 'okay' she heard Renji say walking away, she had been packing a couple of things when she came across an old necklace Ichigo had given her, she remembered clear as the sky was blue in soul society the day he had given it to her, it had been her birthday 'I didn't know what else to get ya midget, so I got you this' she remembered Ichigo saying as he turned her around her back facing him, she could still feel the heat from his body and began to blush as she heard Renji knocking on her door again. ' Rukia, Byakuya's gonna lose it if you don't hurry up' she heard Renji say as she opened up the door an began walking to the gates of the living world where she met up with her brother and her friends, Rukia had one thing on her mind as she exited the soul society and that was Ichigo. She wanted to see him...' I wonder if he'll be there'

Meanwhile...

"So do you understand Ichigo" Aizen asked "Avoid killing at all cost, but if they get in your way kill, getting your body back is our main objective"

"I understand but they?" Ichigo asked

"Soul society will be guarding and sending someone to fight you; I believe you meant some the other night" Aizen stated

"Yeah" Ichigo said hesitantly zoning out but was interrupted by Nel

"It's time to go now" Nel yelled happily as they left the room for Kurakara town. Ichigo couldn't help but think about Rukia, the girl in his dreams the girl of his dreams and the girl that seem to shatter them all the same, the girl he thinks he loves ' I wonder if she'll be there'

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Sorry fans I had a serious case of writers block but anyway here's your new chapter of Animal I have become, it's adding up to a huge fight between Arracnar vs. soul reapers, next chap called Because i couldn't kill you part 1.


	6. Because I couldn't kill you: Part One

Because I couldn't kill you: Part One

"It's time to go now" Nel yelled happily as they left the room for Kurakara town. Ichigo couldn't help but think about Rukia, the girl in his dreams the girl of his dreams and the girl that seem to shatter them all the same, the girl he thinks he loves ' I wonder if she'll be there'

'So Urahara your saying this whole time you've had Ichigo's body and you never told me' Rukia said going over the conversation they had with Urahara earlier. She couldn't believe him let alone his excuses for not telling her. Information was that all Ichigo meant to him, 'he had test to run' Urahara stated. Ichigo's not some lab dog, so he shouldn't be treated that way, he deserved better and he deserved more, so much more.

"Rukia" she heard Byakuya say from the door as he awoke her from her thoughts.

"Yes Nii-sama"

"This boy, Ichigo, will not interfere with your duties" Byakuya said coldly, no emotion what so ever showing in his eyes

"Yes brother"

"Not everyone can be saved Rukia" Byakuya said "I wouldn't expect you to understand"

"What do you Mean brother?" Rukia asked this being the 1st real conversation they had had since she was adopted into the Kuchiki family, but Byakuya had already left leaving her to wander exactly what that statement had meant 'Not everyone can be saved Rukia' she remember saying the same thing to Ichigo but she was nothing like him in that situation, who couldn't she save?

Rukia heard a lot of commotion coming from Urahara's meeting room, She walked into his meeting room to find him being pushed into a wall and Interrogated by Renji and Hitsugaya.

"What do you mean, they may know his body is here" Renji asked very pissed off when all of a sudden Rukia felt a spiritual pressure she had felt before "Ichigo" she whispered as she excited her Gigai. At that exact moment Renji and the others realized exactly whose spiritual pressure it was 'Ichigo' Renji went to call for Rukia but she was already gone. Byakuya could sense her rieatsu approaching Ichigo's and that was a bad thing a very bad thing meanwhile..

"About time we got here "Kuraku said

"Yeah" Ichigo said not really paying attention his mind still on his body and him being alive

"You should stay focused" Ulquiorra said "Distraction is weakness

"Do you ever get the feeling were being watched?" Kuraku asked as he saw Grimmojw shunpo to the nearest tree.

No one knew that Rukia had been watching them for at least five minutes now. She couldn't believe her eyes he was with them again but he seemed different from last night like he was confused worn and tired. 'Did it have anything to do with me?' Rukia asked herself, she turned away to look at the sun that was beginning to set but when her gaze returned to them something no someone was missing. "Wait where did" was all she got out when she was suddenly thrown to the ground where everyone could see her including Ichigo.

"You again" Ichigo said glancing at Grimmojw who had the intent of killing her on his face. Ichigo knew for sure exactly what would happen to Rukia if he let Grimmojw do so he stepped up.

"Ichigo" she said looking at the orange haired man before her

"Yeah that's the name but were not talking names right now" Ichigo said trying to play it cool in front of Grimmojw because he knows and we all know that their just not there to help him but to watch him too.

"Where the hell is my body?"

"What are you talking about?" Rukia said playing dumb, she couldn't let them get his body it was to vital to his survival as Urahara had said.

"Don't play those dumb little Soul Reaper games with me" Grimmojw said furiously as he went to attack Rukia but was stopped by Ichigo.

"What the hell are you doing?" Grimmojw asked 

"It's apparent she doesn't know anything, so why should we kill her it'd be a waste of time personally" Ichigo said trying hard not to sound like he had just saved her 

"Aizen said to kill anyone that got in our way"

"Captain Aizen also said not to kill the innocent" Ichigo stated knowing the battle was won as he neared Rukia once again picking her up by her neck "Your lucky I just saved your ass" Ichigo said just loud enough for her to hear "Now this is going to hurt" he said throwing her to the nearest tree as he turned around waiting for the crash that had never came. He turned back around to see Rukia in the red head's arm and Ichigo knew wherever this red head was Byakuya was. He saw Kuraku and Xirata's eyes widened as they looked beside him were Byakuya was approaching him..

A metal clashing sound was made as Ichigo defended himself from Byakuya he soon turned his gazed to see the others arrive, Rangiku Hitsugaya, Urahara, Yoruichi, Ganju, Ikkaku, even Uryu and Chad showed up they had just been given the news of Ichigo's return but they didn't expect to see this Ichigo Kurosaki sworn hater of Aizen working for him. Rukia watched as Kuraku, Xirata, Grimmojw as she had come to learn his name during there little fighting session and the other two ready them selves for battle a whole battle over a Ichigo's body people would die they would get hurt because of Aizen he had always had that affect. Ichigo turned his gaze back too Byakuya who backed off to return once again at full force.

It starts in the silence of the night

_A battle were not prepared to fight_

_My past your present actions to believe_

_My words your life holds reasons to deceive_

"Byakuya Kuchiki 6th squad captain when are you going to learn you can never beat me" Ichigo said taking Zangetsu and slashing downward, flash stepping to Byakuya's side who Shunpo'd to avoid any damage.

"Ichigo kurosaki you do not deserve these powers you never did" Byakuya said as he called upon his sword "Scatter Senbonzakura"

Byakuya used his hand to guide his sword but knew as Ichigo easily dodged his attacks and came straight at him that it was time to call on his Bankai. Ichigo stopped he didn't have time for this he could see Xirata and Kuraku fighting in the distance.

"I like your style of fighting" Ikkaku said to Kuraku

"Is that so" Kuraku said laughing then suddenly got serious when he saw Ichigo fighting "Do you like it enough to die for?" he said charging at Ikkaku who had already released his sword. Kuraku had thought he'd be pretty easy to beat without releasing his sword but the kid had skills.

"Why don't ya hurry up and release that beautiful sword of yours and quit playing" Ikkaku pushed which turned out to be the wrong thing to do.

_When I count to 5_

_I hope you'll still be alive_

_And when I count to 5_

_I hope you're alive_

_1,2,3,4,5_

"So you wanna see my sword eh?" Kuraku said holding his hand over it as Ikkaku nodded "All righty then" his face turning serious once more "Rake Sikeni" Suh- ken- nay. Meanwhile Rangiku had her hands full with Nell who was a lot like Yachiru. 

"What's your name" Nell asked

"Rangiku Matsumoto lieutenant of the 10th squad"

"OOH your strong" Nell said shooting blue rays out of her finger, as Rangiku fended them off with her sword getting pushed back farther and farther from the little girl

"Do you know where Ichigo's body is?"

"NO" Rangiku said calling out her sword "Spread Haineko"

"AWW no fun Ichi's gonna be made at me and I just meet him today too how sad"

_The battle has just begun_

_I have reason to believe you're my number 1_

_Enemy_

_Cause soon you'll see_

_And you'll make the bet_

_It's not over yet_

_I will not die_

_I will survive_

"You just meet him today?" Rangiku asked stopping

"Yeah Aizen made us come help, I didn't want to go but" She was cut off as Grimmojw grabbed her

"Giving out information again our we" Grimmojw said "Now I'm gonna have to kill her he said charging at Rangiku who couldn't move thanks to the paralysis Nell put on her she had been tricked, she 

prepared to be cut down but it never came. As she opened ,her eyes to see her captain in front of her blocking Grimmojw she could see Rukia fighting the one called Xirata.

"I'm telling the truth, Aizen erased your memories" Rukia said she could see Xirata getting frustrated but never said a word

"Ichigo I know he means a lot to you, but you all are living a lie he" She was cut off as she was thrown back by the impact of his tackling her, their swords meant one more time the were almost face too face. Xirata looked Rukia in the eyes she was telling the truth everything she had said was the truth and he hated it.

_You've mistaken me again_

_Never known a word such as friend_

_Fear is over there's no turning back_

_Draw your sword because I'm about to attack_

'Your telling the truth aren't you' Xirata said to himself 'but it couldn't be the truth, how could it be the truth I'll just have too look in to it' he said as he backed up, he was generating power into his hand, that he sent into his sword it was obvious this was his way of calling on it.

"Ichigo is my friend and I think I" Rukia tried to finish but was attacked once more, she looked around at the blood stained field 'when is the fighting going to stop' then her gaze met Renji's as she heard him scream in pain as Ulquiorra took his hand out of his gut and Renji fainted. Grimmojw hooted and hollered at how exciting these battles had become to be.

"1 Arracnar's 0 Soul Reapers"

There was another scream that came from Ikkaku as he too fell to the ground bloody and beaten.

"2 Arracnar's 0 Soul Reapers" 

_The battle has just begun_

_I have reason to believe you're my number 1_

_Enemy_

_Cause soon you'll see_

_And you'll make the bet_

_It's not over yet_

_I will not die_

_I will survive_

Uryu and Chad went to go avenge there hurt friends but were stopped by Yoruichi and Kisuke who said you heal well fight and with that 2 new battles had begun, Renji couldn't help but wonder what the future holds for everyone will we come out alive but suddenly a new spiritual power was found one Byakuya hadn't felt in years. Everyone gasped except the Arracnar of course. The said man walked up to Byakuya and put his hand on his shoulder. Ichigo had no Idea who this man was but what he heard next was unbelievable.

Ichigo watched the man take his hand off Byakuya's shoulder and ready his sword.

"Byakuya" the man said "Let me fight my son". 

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Authors Note: Can you guess who it is of course you can but here's the new chapter of Animal I have become Enjoy.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222


	7. Because I couldn't kill you: Part Two

Because I couldn't kill you: Part Two

Ichigo watched the man take his hand off Byakuya's shoulder and ready his sword.

"Byakuya" the man said "Let me fight my son".

Ichigo couldn't believe what he just heard, this man his father?. Yeah right there was no way. 'I don't have a father let alone, two sister' Ichigo said as he continued his rants and watched his so called father ready himself 'Rukia and her consistent lies, why, even if it is all true, not saying that's it is. Why care, what do I mean to her? to them? to fight this much for what. Ichigo tried to finish but was rudely interrupted but this man who called him son?

"So Ichigo, Considering you don't know who I am, how about you just call me dad?"

"Sorry old man I don't have a father" Ichigo said seeing a hint of hurt in his eye's

"Is that so" Isshin said charging at Ichigo, who easily blocked then sliced at Isshin as he flashed stepped behind him cutting him across his back.

"Take that dad" Ichigo said Sarcastically

"You really have gotten strong haven't you?" Isshin asked bleeding badly out of the gash on his back

"I don't know but I'm guessing I was weak before so yeah 'dad'"

"I'm disappointed in you Ichigo"

"Who cares" Ichigo said as there blades clashed time and again "Your opinion doesn't matter"

"What about your mothers" Isshin said as he watched as Ichigo stood frozen in his spot and his eye's seem to flash.

'Where am I' Ichigo asked as he noticed the change in scenery, from a bloody battle field to a park filled with people. He seemed to recognize everything there, from the swings to the fountain everything seemed to hold an important purpose, a memory and every one of them came back as powerful as one of Aizen's kicks which by the way is very powerful. The first thing he remembered was his so called dad and 3 women, and a kid, with orange hair.

'A kid with orange hair' Ichigo said to himself 'My orange hair thats me I'm' he tried to get out but stopped when he noticed the 3 women, 2 which appeared to be younger than his younger self, and then there she was, this women who seemed to make him smile every time, his dad called her Masaki, he called her mom.

'Mom' Ichigo said as he began to run to her closing his eye's as the tear's began to fall but when he opened them, he was looking down on what seemed to be a river and there she was his Mom holding him shielding him tight with blood all around her, then he saw himself again, his younger self crying asking her to come back as it continued to rain, she was dead and he had a feeling he was the cause of it.

Then everything became blurry and he was suddenly at what seemed to be a party a birthday party for 'Yuzu & Karin' he said as he read the banner then he saw himself, he was much older now so much older now and he came in with a girl who's face seemed to get less blurrier each second until her face had become crystal clear. It was Rukia, she had been there...

"She had always been there Ichigo" Isshin said

Ichigo snapped out of his trance as he continued to listen to his father's words

"What about your sister's eventually they'll know Kon isn't you"

"Don't you dare bring Karin & Yuzu into this" Ichigo yelled as he heard everyone except his crew gasp.

"So you remember them?" Isshin said as he nilled to his knee's as every battle stopped and the Arracnar's withdrew themselves to stand behind Ichigo knowing it was time to leave. Even the soulreapers withdrew themselves leaving only Ichigo and Ishhin in the middle of the battle field.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked as Isshin dropped his sword.

"You remember Us all of us don't you?"

"No I remember you, Karin, Yuzu, Mom and her that's all"

"Well the son I had, you Ichigo could never kill his own blood?"

"What are you talking about" Ichigo said as he drew his sword and held it to his father's neck.

"Kill Me!"

"Huh?" Ichigo asked confused as everyone seemed stunned by his dad's request

"Kill me, if your not my son you will but if you have a heart if you have my son's heart if your still my son you won't"

"Isshin you fool" Ichigo heard the red head say 'So he is alive' Ichigo said to himself

"Come on Ichigo" Isshin said once again taking his son's attention "Kill me"

"What are you talking about" Ichigo asked confused "Why would you do this don't you know I could kill you, Why did you do this?"

"Because I couldn't kill you, no matter how hard I try I could never kill my only son"

Ichigo withdrew his Sword from his father's neck and sighed as he whispered just loud enough for his father to hear" And I couldn't kill my only father"

Rukia watched as Ichigo shunpoed to his fellow Arracnar's side then once again he said...

"Asoruno Tusheko Mialiga Toray Transport"

Then they all disappeared. Rukia looked around the battlefield at all the damage done, all because of Aizen, a fiery passion of hate welded up in her heart for him, for he had taken the man she loved and turned him into something he's not.

Meanwhile at Hueco Mundo:

"He's remembering things faster than we anticipated Aizen" Ulqiorra said

"Yeah I know, well just have to find someway to keep his faith and trust in us"

"He'll be the death of You Aizen"

"I'm immortal you of all people should know that"

"We'll have to send him to kill Yamamoto Soon before he remembers everything"

"True"

"He needs time!"

"Okay 1 Week then we'll finish our plans and dispose of him"

What Aizen didn't know was that one week he's deciding to give Ichigo would be the worst thing he could possibly do!

Back With Ichigo:

Ichigo didn't know why but he needed, no he had to see her, to see his family with his own eye's to see the truth if there was any, to know his mother once again. But most importantly of all to get to know her, It was like she was a drug to him now, he craved her and the answer's she agreed to give he had, no he needed to see her.

"I'm Going now" Ichigo said as he grabbed Zangetsu off the wall

"Your going to see her aren't you?" Kuraku asked

"No, Yes, I'm going to find the truth"

"Is that so, I can't keep covering for you Ichigo eventually he'll find out"

"I know but until then" Ichigo sighed thinking about the trouble he's getting himself into

"Just be careful Ichigo"

"I will" Ichigo said as he once again ran through the transportation Kido he had learned and appeared in the living world. Ichigo ran and ran and ran until he found the girls rietsu she was on top of a roof, looking at the stars. Ichigo carefully approached her not making a sound...

"Hey" Ichigo said as he watched Rukia turn around and stair at him.

"I..Ichi..Ichigo?"

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Sorry for the slow update I've been working on this one for two days, hope you like it, READ & REVIEW!!


	8. Talking to you: Dirty little Secret

Ichigo awoke to Kuraku telling him he'd be traini**Talking to you: Meeting Ichigo**

"Hey" Ichigo said as he watched Rukia turn around and stair at him.

"I..Ichi..Ichigo?" Rukia asked surprised "What are you doing here?"

"I'm uh here to talk" Ichigo said as he watched her walk up to him.

"Ow what the hell Rukia" Ichigo asked pissed at the fact that Rukia hit him

"You over grown" Smack "Strawberry" Kick "That's for" Slap "Hurting Renji"

"I didn't come here to be beaten up by some Vertically challenged midget" Ichigo said as he watched her get mad. It seemed as though saying that felt so familiar to him, so right just being there with her and having this conversation even thought he knew it was so wrong. He could feel the history between the 2 of them but he just couldn't except it, he needed proof that he always wasn't this person, this guy. He needed to know himself and she wasn't any help at all.

"What did you just say?" Rukia asked her temper hitting the limits

"I have no time for this" Ichigo said as he once again began to walk away

Rukia watched him walk away for the fifth time this week and it was beginning to become bad for her health because each time he walked away, he left another open wound, another night to cry for him, another day to wish he was there.

"You know you never did have any patience" Rukia said as Ichigo stopped walking, his back towards her as he said.

"I guess some things never Change"

"Yeah kinda like that scowl"

"I don't scowl" Ichigo said turning around, anger written all over his face

"Yes you do, always did, always will" Rukia said just happy to interact with him, as she watched his face turn serious again

"I don't have much time here, please tell me about my mom" Ichigo said with a pleading look in his eye's. Rukia couldn't believe Ichigo was asking her about his mom.

"I um, she died before I met you" Rukia said as silence filled the air for the third time that night.

"Did I kill her?" Ichigo asked solidly

"Huh" Rukia asked confused about the question.

"I killed her didn't I?" Ichigo asked "See I specifically remember her dying, It was my fault wasn't it"

"No Ichigo" Rukia said finally getting at the answer she knew he had to hear. "You were to young you didn't know"

"I remember her blood was" Ichigo tried to finish but was cut off.

"Shutup" Rukia hissed "You had nothing to do with your mother's death because she was murdered, by something that is already dead"

"Something?" Ichigo said taking the hint.

"A hollow Ichigo your was killed by the grand fisher when you were 8" She watched as his eye's filled with sorrow.

"Yuzu and Karin, are they, how" Ichigo stopped not knowing what to say.

"They miss their old big brother" Rukia said with a grin o her face untill.

"I guess you wanna know, about Kuraku and Xirata, Aizen and the arracnar" Ichigo could see she was ready to here him speak, to tell his story. Ichigo braced himself he wasn't going to tell her everything just enough to gain her trust just to now if the life he supposedly used to have was real and so Ichigo began his story from day one.

"Everyday that I can remember I had a dream of you. I met Aizen about three months ago, I woke in a place he called Hueco Mundo alone in an all white room with a pair of boxers on and a T-shirt. Not 2 seconds after I had awoken, Xirata and Kuraku walked in saying that Aizen wished to see me and If I was smart to follow them. Considering I think I'm a genius" Ichigo said trying to lessen the tension.

"I followed them. Kuraku introduced themselves telling me of how Xirata never speaks and to leave him be. He told me I was just like him, betrayed, almost killed then saved by Aizen and then to be thankful to him. He told me we were all the same and I said I doubt that but he said not in characteristics but anyway when I met Aizen I felt as though I should run and that I shouldn't be there, that I belonged somewhere else,

I couldn't remember anything but my name and where I'm from, the only person I remembered was you. Aizen said he found me lying almost dead and that I had been used and betrayed by soul society. He said I could stay or I could leave. I choose to stay because he said he'd train me for 3 months then we'd take our retaliation on soul society.

2 months and 3 weeks I trained my ass off to get where I am now, In that time I had made a bond with Kuraku and Xirata. It's funny because I couldn't understand him, now I know every facial expression the man has" Ichigo said chuckling as he watched Rukia smile and look at the sky.

"It really is a beautiful night" Ichigo said

"Yeah I'm just happy to be able to share it with you" Rukia said. Lblushing at his features that just seemed to shine in the moonlight.

"Yeah me too" Ichigo said blushing at the way Rukia was starring at him. Ichigo knew he was in love with this girl and that he trusted her but the thing inside of him didn't and kept telling him 'she'd be the death of you'. But he couldn't help it, he couldn't help the way he felt and he couldn't help but wonder if she felt the same thing too.

"Tell me Rukia exactly what were we?" Ichigo asked looking for any sign that she too loved him.

"What do you mean?" Rukia said "We were friends, best friends who'd give their lives to save the other" Rukia said lying knowing they were just a little more then that. She was surprised at the look in his eye's they were filled with disappointment, almost as if he wanted them to be a bit more.

"Friends, we were friends, me and a soul reaper friends" Ichigo said a bit slow, which Rukia noticed easily, she wanted nothing more than to tell him all about their kiss but she just couldn't not yet, she had to be sure he felt the same.

"Best" Rukia said.

"What?" Ichigo said as he watched her sit beside him and look to the sky.

"We are bestfriends" Ichigo felt something warm on his hands when he noticed it was hers, he could see the faint blush on her cheeks and smiled. Rukia noticed this and starred at Ichigo It was that smile the only one he gave her, then she too felt something warm on her hand. It was his and it was warm.

Ichigo starred at Rukia too there faces just inches from each others now.

"Your beautiful" Ichigo said accidentally not meaning to let that slip out as he watched her blush more and continue starring at him. Ichigo couldn't help but move closer, he didn't want to kiss her now but his body was reacting on it's own it was aching for her touch and kiss, the same way hers was aching for his.

They could feel each others breath on there cheeks as their ey's closed and prepared for the contact...

"Beep Beep Beep" They both opened their eye's and blushed at how close there faces were to each other, disappointment written all over Ichigo and Rukia's face, mad at the fact that the kiss didn't happen. Ichigo looked away to the side realizing he should probably get going.

"I should go" Ichigo said "You know before the others realize I'm gone"

"Yeah" Rukia agreed as she watched him leave. She didn't want him to go she wanted him to stay, she had to see him, they had to finish this, he had to come back. "Wait" She said as she watched him look back at her. Ichigo couldn't but wonder what she wanted now. It was hard enough walking away from her as it is did she really have to stop him. Then what she asked with those beautiful eye's next he knows he shouldn't of promised this but he did anyway.

"Ichigo" Rukia asked

"Yes"

"Promise me you'll come back tomorrow"

"I can't promise that"

"I know but" She stopped as she heard him say

"But I promise anyway"

Rukia smiled knowing what that meant. He'd be back tomorrow because a Kurosaki always keeps their promises.

* * *

Back in Hueco Mundo:

Xirata Tossed and turned in bed as he watched the down fall of himself at Aizen's hand. He couldn't believe it every dream he has had has come true, why would this one be any different. Xirata (Za-ra-ta) knew Aizen had killed him on purpose, he had found something out about him Ichigo and Kuraku that he wasn't supposed to know and he had a feeling She knew, he had a feeling Rukia knew.

'I have to see her' Xirata said as he noticed Ichigo walking in, so he went and they almost kissed, now he's all flustered up like I dream a little while ago.

* * *

The next morning:

Renji walked into Ichigo's room too see Rukia sound asleep in Ichigo's bed snuggled up to his pillow almost as if she was treasuring his scent which by the way she was but anyway as he walked over o her he noticed that his spirit energy was stronger when he sat down next to her then it was in this room meaning. He had been here and she had been with him last night and he had to tell Byakuya and the others but for now he'd keep it his dirty little secret. (Shout out to the All American Rejects)

* * *

Back in Hueco Mundo:

Aizen knew for a fact that Ichigo had actually left this time to where he didn't know, he thought Ichigo hadn't been to the real world for he'd be killed on sight, he thought the same thing about the soul society too. Oh, how he was also wrong, If Ichigo was leaving like this then maybe he needed two weeks too prepare himself for Yamamato, he'd be training today and the rest of those two weeks preparing for the final battle with the soul society,where Ichigo would die at his hands or so he thought.

Ichigo awoke to Kuraku telling him he'd be training today and that he was to see Aizen immediately.

L_et me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you_

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE:

SO TELL ME HOW'D YOU LIKE THE NEW CHAPTER AND WHAT YOU'D LIKE TO SEE MORE OF IN THIS STORY TO HELP ME IMPROVE IT. READ & REVIEW PLEASE- OH AND MY NEW SCREEN NAME IS Swisz Phantom BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT I WANTED TO E KNOWN AS IT'S BETTER THAN HOTDRINK 12 WAY BETTER!!

* * *


	9. We Change, We Wait

We change, We wait.

Ichigo looked over at Kuraku, his Gripon Treinwrek was stronger and he could almost cut him now. Kuraku was panting and sweating he knew he was no match for Ichigo but he could at least put up a decent fight. He was the one who was gonna kill Yamamato and end the soul reapers time.

"You've gotten stronger but not strong enough," Ichigo said as he flash stepped and pointed Zangetsu at his neck. Ichigo bent down and helped Kuraku up, he smirked at him. No words needed to be spoken between the two, they both understood. It was Ichigo's destiny that made him stronger. Clap. Clap. Clap. Ichigo and Kuraku turned to see, Aizen standing in the doorway to there underground training room. They hadn't even noticed him observing them let alone standing there.

"Animaru, it seems you've grown overly strong on Kuraku." Aizen stated

"Yes Sir Aizen captain sir." Ichigo said bowing his head.

"Well since it seems you've gotten all warmed up, how about you battle."

Ichigo looked up and smiled, "It'd be my honor captain Aizen sir."

Aizen walked up to Ichigo, he didn't have to say anything to Kuraku, he knew when to excuse himself. Ichigo readied himself while putting Zangetsu in front of him, not knowing what type of tricks his captain may pull on him. He watched as Aizen pulled his Zanpakuto out of its sheath. Then he started to attack.

* * *

Meanwhile in the real world…

"Hey Rukia?" Renji said staring at the girl with ease.

"What is it Renji?" Rukia answered

Rukia was so torn, it was already the middle of the night and no sign of Ichigo. 'But he promised' she said to herself, and Ichigo always keeps his promises no matter what. She stared off into space atop his old high school. She didn't even notice Renji come up for she was too lost in her own thoughts of him.

"Well I was wondering, why you're out here so late?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Yes, my best friend shouldn't suffer alone." Renji said in a as a matter of fact voice.

Rukia quickly turned to him, anger clearly visible on her face.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Awe- stricken Renji, quickly took his place by Rukia's side. She couldn't be that dumb as to think this new war wasn't affecting anybody but her. Hell it hurt him too to see strawberry on the opposite side of the battle field. He couldn't believe it, but he was forced to; after all he did try and kill his own father.

"You don't seriously think, that you're the only one in pain from this, do you Rukia. You weren't his only friend, he was mine too."

"You weren't acting like he was your friend when they accused him of treachery."

"What the hell else was I supposed to think huh?"

"What else Renji? You were supposed to think everything else."

"Everything else like what Rukia?"

"Like he was forced to do it, like he lost his memories, like he doesn't **hate** us?" She yelled her chest puffing with anger.

"Then why Rukia, tell me why he tried to kill his father, why he tried to kill you."

"He never tried to kill me."

"He threw you."

"**HE SAVED ME.**"

They were nose to nose now, both adrenaline filled and wishing a hollow would come as of this very second so they could take their anger and frustration out on it. He looked at her then back down and decided to leave. It was the best thing to do right now.

"We'll talk later ay Roo?"

Rukia looked away from him, she could barely stand to be in his presence now.

"Yeah"

Rukia watched as Renji retreated back towards Urahara's shop flash stepping. She looked down at the tree she used to sit in during lunch; Reminiscing on how everything had been so peaceful then. The night was filled with silence and the stars up above shone brightly. The lights of the schools football field made it seem as if it were exposing it's self to the world. The school to her seemed more beautiful at night time then it ever did in the day. During the day it was forever noisy and irritating. Turning back around ,Rukia silently hoped to herself he would come here. This wasn't where they had meant last time but she hoped he could sense her there, so they could talk. Rukia closed her eyes letting the night breeze take her away to her thoughts of him until…

"I saved ya huh? Nice of you to acknowledge me."

Rukia's eyes shot opened, and her heart stopped. She turned around recognizing the voice but hoping it wasn't just her mind. There he was Kurosaki Ichigo in all his glory with a bandage around his arm. He must have been masking his rieatsu if he could sneak up on her like that. Rukia smiled before speaking…

"You came!"

"Yeah I remembered that a Kurosaki always keeps his promises."

"Your dad?"

"Yeah."

Ichigo looked past her at the scenery that surrounded them. He couldn't say he exactly remembered this place, but then again he couldn't say he had fully forgotten it either. There was something about it. It was as if he knew he spent half of his time here during the day. Ichigo couldn't help but wonder why she chose here of all places. Was it important to him, to them. He didn't know but he asked.

"Why here?"

"It's our school."

She watched as he whispered the word school to himself before he started walking around it's roof top. She noticed him smile and stop. Ichigo walked around admiring the view from the fence until a vision flashed in front of him. He smiled as he watched it play over in his head.

_They were upon this very roof, in this very spot. He sat seated beside her right in front of the fence which was in full view of the others eating lunch. He was dumbly touching his forehead. He listened to himself speak…_

"_Dude… There's not even a trace of that burn left." Ichigo watched Rukia answer rather arrogantly._

"_Surprised? Well I did have the best grades in my Kido class. Healing that wound was easy."_

"_Grades? What like a reaper school?"_

"_Hmm… Something like that. Um by the way Ichigo, how do I drink this?"_

"_Huh? Just poke the straw in it."_

"_Straw?"_

Ichigo opened his eyes and turned to Rukia with a smirk on his face…

"We used to eat up here."

"Yup," Answered Rukia. "We did."

"You would teach me things about soul society while no one was around, and I would always poke a hole in your juice box."

Rukia blushed if only he knew how perverted that sounded, he would blush too.

"Yeah."

Rukia suddenly noticed that Ichigo's arm was bandaged up meanwhile Ichigo noted to himself that her facial expression change.

"If I ask you what's wrong you're not going to chew me out like you did that Renji guy are you?"

Rukia giggled to herself before answering him.

"No Ichigo, I was just wondering what happened to your arm?"

"Oh," Ichigo said diverting his eye's from her. "I had a spar with Captain Aizen."

Ichigo blanked out as he began to remember the spar.

_Ichigo watched as Aizen pulled his Zanpakuto out of its sheath. Then he started to attack. Aizen quickly approached Ichigo releasing his Zanpakuto Kyoka Suigetsu. Aizen's movements were smooth and calm while his were a little more on the rough sides. He threw Tensho's after Tensho's but they were all easily deflected._

_Suddenly Aizen disappeared from Ichigo's view, before reappearing and almost cutting his head off. Ichigo quickly block with Zangetsu, he was almost of no use in this form, he had to regain his Bankai and maybe then he could match up with him just a bit._

_Ichigo slashed towards him but it was blocked just as Aizen grabbed his arm and threw him into the nearest pillar. "You are Weak." he heard Aizen say to him. "And you are weak. Because you don't know what to fight for." This seriously pissed Ichigo off, he could handle being called carrot top, strawberry and even an orange but weak, that was enough to push him over the edge._

"_I am not weak." Ichigo said as his rieatsu began to flare around him. It was like a blue gas began to seap from his body that glowed beautifully around the white sand. Ichigo closed his eye's liking the feeling of this new power, he wasn't prepared for what happened next._

"_Then I guess your ready."_

_Ichigo opened his eye's to find he was in a world that was raining and consisted of all blue buildings. Where am I he asked himself, until he heard the voice again and turned to face it._

"_Don't tell me, you've forgotten your home Ichigo"_

"_Who are you?" Ichigo asked looking at the man before him. _

"_You know my name so why aren't you calling out to me?"_

"_Zan-Zangetsu?" Ichigo stuttered._

"_Yes."_

"_But you've never answered me before, why now?"_

"_Because you are living by the weak."_

"_I- I don't understand."_

"_Tell me how could you have forgotten the very one who helped you become strong?"_

"_I have not, Captain Aizen he…" Ichigo tried to get out but was rudely cut off._

"_No, he is not the one but she."_

"_She? You mean Rukia?"_

"_Yes, tell me have you forgotten that it was her who you obtained me for, her who you obtained Bankai for, her who keeps it from raining?"_

"_I" Ichigo stuttered but couldn't get the words out._

"_Only by her can you fully obtain the power you need, but only by me can you get your memories back."_

"_What ? Please give them back."_

"_No, you are not ready"_

"_I am, I'm ready to face the truth?"_

"_How dare you." Zangetsu said raising his voice, which he never did._

"_How dare you try and lie to me, I am part of you, so I now what you feel. How can you be ready when you fear, how can you be ready when you cannot trust her."_

"_I can trust her."_

"_Then do so."_

"_I can not fear the truth." Ichigo yelled_

"_Then do so."_

_Ichigo's grip tightened on his Zanpakuto as he heard the man speak to him again._

"_He's coming at us Ichigo."_

"_I see." Ichigo answered, no fear in his heart_

"_Tell me Ichigo do you still trust me?"_

"_With all my heart!"_

_Zangetsu could tell he meant it. Ichigo watched as he began to fade away slowly before speaking to him once more._

"_Then call out my name, own this piece of you and fight with no fear. Remember we hate the rain Ichigo, reacquaint with her and make it stop."_

"_Yes Zangetsu" Ichigo answered then he faded and suddenly Ichigo was back in Hueco Mundo._

_Ichigo watched as Aizen began flash stepping to him, but Ichigo stood there, feet planted firmly on the ground. He held Zangetsu above his arm letting it howl out with the want of battle before resting it straight ahead of him, pointing out. Then he said Bankai._

_Then the rest was history. Ichigo's Bankai form became too much for Aizen until he too had to release his own Bankai. Ichigo was now able to keep up with him and was slightly faster. But in the end Ichigo still lost though he did leave Aizen quite wounded. "You lost only because you know not what you're fighting for." Ichigo remembered him saying. He had been extremely proud of himself. He hadn't even noticed his arm was severely injured…_

Ichigo opened his eyes and noticed a very, seriously pissed off midget.

"Ichigo," Rukia said very angrily. "I've been calling you for the last past five minutes."

Ichigo rubbed his head and laughed at that. "Sorry I kinda spaced out."

"I noticed," Rukia said smirking, before she grabbed his hand and began pulling him along. "Come on," She said. "I want to show you something."

"Hai" Ichigo said but stopped himself from being dragged while disconnecting his hands from her. Before he heard the very last thing he wanted to hear appear in his conscious.

"**You shouldn't follow her you know**."

"Shut up Doubutsu."

"**It could be a trap**."

"She would never."

"**How would you know? You've known her for a week, and you already think she's your soul mate**."

"Shut up, I know her from my dreams." Ichigo said trying to get rid of it's scratchy voice.

"**You mean like the one you had last night, where she stabbed you through the heart with her Zanpakuto**."

"No, the others were different."

"**You mean the implanted ones, hmm, your weaker then I thought**."

"I am not weak."

"**Then why are you letting this pathetic girl into your heart**."

"She was already there." Ichigo yelled.

"**I see... Well then I must kill her**."

"You will not lay one hand on her."

"**I WIIL DO AS I SEE FIT**."

"Just leave."

"**And who are you to command me, such a feeble thing as yourself**."

"The one who controls you."

"**If you think it was hell holding your Hollow back, just think I'm 100 times stronger**."

"So am I."

"**I will escape here, and I will kill her, but for now I am the rabbit, and you are the fox**."

"If that is true then leave."

"**As you so wish… My King**."

Ichigo opened his eye's to see Rukia's not terrified but saddened. Rukia had been hurt by the fact that he had jerked his hand from hers. For some reason she wanted him to hold it. But besides that she wanted to know who was this she that was already there, that he had blurted out of nowhere, and where was she?

"Who was already there?"

"No one" Ichigo said turning his head from her.

"Ichigo, I know it may be a little hard right now but, please, please don't lie to me."

Ichigo turned to look at her, he could see, she was hurt by his answer, and the last thing he ever wanted to do for some reason was to hurt her.

"Fine," Ichigo said to himself more to her.

"Ok" Rukia said. "I'm not gonna ask you what just happened because I can tell that you don't wanna talk about it, you don't need to tell me everything right now. Just know that I'm here if you need me."

Ichigo looked over at her and smiled, he seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. He didn't know what this tingling sensation in his heart was, but he liked it and he only got that feeling around her.

"Thanks" Ichigo said.

"Now come on." Rukia said motioning him to follow her.

Ichigo began to follow her until, he began to think of all the things that were said between, him, Zangetsu, and Doubutsu. He still didn't trust her yet and that's why he stopped. This here was the final decision of disconnecting himself from her, which would make his life so much easier, or following her into his forgotten life. Ichigo ran through his heart and mind trying to find the answer as he closed his eyes.

_"**You shouldn't follow her you know**."_

_"Yes, tell me have you forgotten that it was her who you obtained me, her who you obtained Bankai for, her who keeps it from raining?"_

_"**You mean like the one you had last night, where she stabbed you through the heart with her Zanpakuto**."_

_"Only by her can you fully obtain the power you need, but only by me can you get your memories back."_

_"**Then why are you letting this pathetic girl into your heart**."_

_"How dare you try and lie to me, I am part of you, so I now what you feel. How can you be ready when you fear, how can you be ready when you cannot trust her."_

_"**I will escape here, and I will kill her, but for now I am the rabbit, and you are the fox**."_

"_Then call out my name, own this piece of you and fight with no fear. Remember we hate the rain Ichigo, reacquaint with her and make it stop."_

Ichigo's eyes opened he knew what he had to do. He looked over at Rukia who once again had a look of confusion on her face.

"I'm sorry Rukia, but I can't follow you."

"What, why?" Rukia answered, her heart pounding with confusion.

"Before we go anywhere else, before I get in deeper then I should; I need you to be honest with me."

"Ichigo?"

"Don't lie please." Ichigo pleaded.

"Ok Ichigo, what is it?" Rukia asked she answered breaking on the inside a little she knew that if she didn't answer this question honestly or if he even thought she was lying, she would lose him forever and that was enough to kill her.

Rukia watched as Ichigo looked her directly in the eyes like he was searching her soul as he began to speak.

"Rukia, if I follow you right now, If I listen to and take in everything you tell me whole heartedly; if I believe you, please tell me that none of it will be a lie, that you won't set me up.

"Ichigo, I don't understand what your asking."

"I'm asking Rukia, I'm asking if I can put my trust and faith in you."

Rukia smiled at him and her eye's brightened, she didn't need a whole sentence to answer this question she just needed one word.

"Yes."

Ichigo searched her eyes for any sense of doubt, but he could find none whatsoever. He returned her smile and Rukia swore she could see them lighten again. But then she realized something she had already lied once and she needed to tell him the truth.

"Ichigo?"

"Yeah?" he answered

"If your not going to lie to me then I'm not going to lie to you." Rukia stated. She watched as he became a little confused.

"We already agreed to that."

"I know but I've lied once and only once to you." Rukia feared the worst but she didn't get the worst he just stood there prepared to take what she threw at him. He had matured.

_A lot._

"Just tell me Rukia, what was it about?"

Rukia could hear a hint of hurt in his voice but she knew he wouldn't think of it as that much of a big deal, when he heard the lie.

"It was when you asked me, exactly what we were before you left."

"You lied about that? That's it?"

"Yeah, that's it."

"Well?" Ichigo asked wanting to hear about their relationship."

"Well What?"

"Well if we weren't nakama… then what were we?"

Rukia blushed before turning her head from him.

"I'm not sure?"

"What? How can you not be sure?"

"Well we never got to talk about what we were. You left right after we…." Rukia dragged on.

"We What?"

Rukia blushed again as she answered, "Right after we kissed." Rukia watched as Ichigo turned his head away and blushed too. Rukia couldn't help but laugh.

"Strawberry, your turning strawberry" (As in Violet your turning violet- Willy Wonka and the chocolate factory)

"Ha, ha very funny, midget"

Rukia stopped laughing then.

"What did you say?"

"Oh nothing, now I thought you were supposed to be taking me some place." Ichigo said.

"Yeah are you coming this time?" She said smirking at him

"Yes ma'am"

"Well come on it's this way." Rukia tried to walk away but was surprised when a hand grabbed hers and entwined their fingers together. Rukia blushed starring at their fingers, she had been waiting for this and god did their hands fit perfectly together.

"Well come on," Ichigo said. "Lead the way!"

Rukia smiled and whispered to herself "I've been waiting, and you've been changing Ichigo for the better good though." Rukia didn't realize he had heard until he answered as they walked down into the school.

"Well Rukia," he said. "We Change, We Wait."

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE: I KNOW I KNOW IT'S ALMOST BEEN LIKE A YEAR SINCE I UPDATED I DESERVE TO LOSE ALL MY FANS LOL BUT PLEASE JUST TAKE A MINUTE OF YOUR TIME AND REVIEW IM GOONA PUT UP A CHAP LIKE EVRY MONTH NOW. LOL THANKS


	10. The Fantasy

Animal I Have Become

Chapter Ten: The Fantasy

_Rukia smiled and whispered to herself "I've been waiting, and you've been changing Ichigo for the better good though." Rukia didn't realize he had heard until he answered as they walked down into the school._

"_Well Rukia," he said. "We Change, We Wait."_

Ichigo listened closely as Rukia explained what school was and exactly how it worked. He remembered running up and down these halls with her, running off to kill hollows or perhaps _attending _to other business. Ichigo blushed as he had flashbacks of the many times he took care of himself in the bathroom thinking of her. Taking in all the information Rukia was bestowing upon him, Ichigo couldn't help but wonder who all the others were that he seemed to remember being in his class.

"Who are the others?" Ichigo asked sighing when he saw the bewildered look on Rukia's face.

"The others?"

"Yeah. The one's who were in our class."

"Oh you mean our friends"

"If that's what you call them, then yeah."

"That's not what I'm calling them, it's what they were!" Rukia said madly

"Sorry, damn midget what got up your butt?"

"Nothing it's just that they helped you save me too and you should recognize them as allies not enemies" Rukia watched him put his head down in shame, then a sudden realization hit her, did he just call her a midget. _Sorry, damn midget what got up your butt?_

"What did you just call me?"

"Nothing" Ichigo answered knowing she would let him off the hook. Which she did.

"Okay, whatever lets go!" she said pulling on his fingers which were still entwined with hers.

They walked and walked and walked all around the school and slowly but surely Ichigo began to remember all the fights he had ever been in and the things he had learned in each class. Hell he didn't even know the word Algebra existed until she took him to that class. Ichigo remembered the first time he had ever met the orange head bubbly girl. Um what was her name oh yeah Orihime and the Quinchy or Quincy the one with the glasses and dark hair. Uryu yeah that was it and then there was that girl Tatsuki he remembered her too. In fact he remembered meeting her at this dojo and fighting her. Then he remem…

"Ahh" Ichigo suddenly groaned. His head felt like it was splitting in two. Maybe it was from all the memories coming back he wondered as he yelled out in pain once again. Then a sudden realization came to him. It was something much worse.

"Ahhhh" he yelled again. Rukia was surprised from his sudden outburst of pain.

"Ichigo what's wrong?" Rukia asked as she tried to grab him but was violently pushed away.

"Rukia, you have to get away from me!" Ichigo said through gritted teeth.

"Ichigo tell me what's goin.."

"**NOW!!**" Ichigo yelled before he fell to his knees.

"Ichigo what's wrong?"

"Rukia.. You have to run…get far away from here…from him."

"From him who's he?"

"Go."

"Ichigo I can't" Rukia said stuttering as she watched his hair begin to go black along with his eyes only there was a long grey lightening mark going down the middle. Then the Ichigo she knew was gone. She looked in awe as his body slumped then rose again but it wasn't Ichigo oh no it was someone else. She watched as the newly formed person before her stared at her. His eyes were squinting and he was tilting his head left to right as if confused as to why she was still standing there. Doubutsu shook his head and laughed a bit. This was going to be fun. This little Shinigami had stayed. Oh what joy it would be to bring her to her knees.

"_**You're a fool you know**_" Rukia heard it speak to her.

"_**He told you to run, to get away from me, but you stayed**_." Doubutsu said tilting his head again. "_**How dumb**_!"

"Who the hell are you?" Rukia asked backing away from him a bit, while he remained still.

"_**Are you afraid**_?" he asked as he lifted his head to the sky and began to sniff the air. "_**I don't smell fear, so you must not be then.**_"

With the lights out it's a little less dangerous

Even with a stranger never gets painless

Don't be afraid (afraid, afraid)

"Where's Ichigo, what have you done to him?" Rukia asked ferocity in her voice.

"_**Oh my liege? Well he slumbers, while I chat with you.**_"

"And what could you possibly want with me?" Rukia asked grabbing her Zanpakuto hilt. Rukia began to glare at him but was surprised when he suddenly disappeared. She felt her sword slide through her fingers like a wet bar of soap.

"_**You weren't thinking of hurting me with this were you.**_" Doubutsu stared at her surprised reaction. "_**Humph I guess so. Too bad you don't have it now. That was possibly the smartest thing to do.**_" Rukia watched as he unsheathed the sword and forced it into the ground.

"_**Now back to what we were talking about.**_" Doubutsu said taking a step toward her. "_**My name you asked, is Doubutsu."**_

"Well Doubutsu what do you want with me?" Rukia asked.

"_**You're his weakness, our weakness, and being the way that I am well, lets just say I don't like that fact.**_"

"So then," Rukia said. "You want to kill me?"

"_**Want?**_" Doubutsu asked chuckling, then suddenly getting serious. "_**Oh, I'm going to kill you.**_"

Rukia's heart skipped a beat but she wasn't afraid. It wasn't the first time she had been threatened, so why should she be afraid now. He was just a hollow after all and she had killed dozens, even though something in the pit of her stomach told her he was something so much more.

Every time I think I'm gonna change it

(think I'm gonna change it, think I'm gonna change it)

It's driving me (driving me) insane (insane)

"As if Ichigo would let you," Rukia challenged.

"_**Ha,**_" Doubutsu said enthusiastically. "_**My liege doesn't have the power to stop me!**_"

Rukia watched as he began to step forward. She noted that he was ever so slowly approaching her and keeping distance between was probably the only thing keeping her alive even though he could move like lightening. So she decided to back up every time he advanced.

"_**You think I'm his lowly hollow don't you? Bitch please, I killed him the second I entered my lieges blood stream.**_" Doubutsu said watching as Rukia's face became confused then her jaw dropped as she came to a realization. Doubutsu was one of 'his' experiments.

"_**That's right I was born in Aizen's lab, of course my liege doesn't know that though, if he did then I'm sure all would fall**_."

"All?" Rukia asked

"_**Yes all, you see I know everything. I'm so lodged up into my lieges brain that I even discovered all his memories and infused them into me, so the only way to get them back is through me.**_"

"So in order to make things right I need to kill you?" Rukia asked as he began to walk towards her again, and she began to back up until she ran into a wall and was stuck there with no place else to go.

"_**Humph**_" Doubutsu uttered as he finally came to the girl and put his hand on the wall beside her head, while the other hand began to touch her side until he slid it up onto the side of her face his hand caressing her cheek as he continued to speak to her

"_**Yes, basically. But you see,**_" he said as he leaned over to whisper in her ear. "_**You won't kill me because it would be putting your precious Ichigo in danger. In fact you would probably succeed in killing him too.**_"

Rukia's heart dropped at this, 'so there's no way of killing him without killing Ichigo' she thought to herself. She wondered how she could possibly save him, how she could even get him too remember everything if he could possibly die from it. Something told her it wasn't possible but something else told her it was a risk she'd have to take. There was no way she could lose Ichigo not to Aizen and definitely not to him. He was just like Ichigo's hollow no matter what he said, but she realized these animals Ichigo had become no, these animals inside of him had made it nearly impossible for her to save him.

Do you live, do you die, do you bleed

For the fantasy

In your mind, through your eyes, do you see

It's the fantasy

"_**It was all a fantasy, thinking you could save him. I bet you live for that fantasy. Hell I bet you would bleed, die, kill someone for it. But doesn't your mind realized, doesn't your eyes and your heart see there's no saving my liege.**_"

Rukia didn't answer him, it was true. Everything he said was true. It was one of her fantasies to save Ichigo, but it was more then just a fantasy it was a necessity to her. She had to no needed to save Ichigo there was so many things she had to tell him and so little time to do so.

"_**Your beautiful,**_" Rukia heard Doubutsu say. She found herself once again awe struck at his sudden change in mood.

"What?"

"_**Don't get me wrong I'm not in love with you or anything, hell I don't even like you ,but your beautiful.**_" Doubutsu said.

"I don't understand." Rukia said as she let the man before her continue to caress her cheek. There was nothing she could do about it even if she wanted too. After all he still was Ichigo.

"_**You amaze me you know, your fascinating. You're not afraid of me even though you should be. And your scent is exhilarating, but deadly still, no wonder my liege is so fond of you.**_"

Rukia shivered as his cold hand traveled down to her thigh. She heard him laugh happily and continue to talk once again.

"_**You're shivering but not from fear, only from the coldness of my hand and the wickedness of my scent.**_"

Rukia gasped as he pressed his physique to hers and she swore she could feel every inch of his body.

Maybe tonight we can forget about it all

It could be just like heaven

I am a machine

No longer living, just a shell of what I dreamed

(Yeah, yeah, yeah)

She tried to struggle free but found he had Ichigo's strength as well. She looked to him, he looked like a dog sniffing her and smelling her. It was a bit weird. "_**Still no fear.**_" she heard Doubutsu say in amazement. Rukia was tired of him putting off what he truly came here to do. She was prepared, if not ready to die for Ichigo. She hadn't cared about life since he left anyway, though now that she did once again, she had found that there may be no way of getting all of his memories back and it was killing her.

"Just get on with it" Rukia said trying to free herself from his body's hold.

"_**Get on with what?**_" Doubutsu asked confused at the Shinigami's words

"I thought you were here to kill me?"

"_**No,**_" Doubutsu stated. "_**I said I was going to kill you, I didn't say when!**_"

"_**Then why are you here?**_" Rukia was too confused right now, first he wanted to kill her, then he wanted to tell her his life story, then tell her she was beautiful all the while never planning to kill her at all. Exactly what the hell was going on here?

"_**I came to warn you,**_" Doubutsu stated, "_**to stay away from my liege. This is your get out of jail free card, your one chance to leave us and never have to worry about me coming to kill you. All you have to do is walk away and never I repeat never see my liege again.**_"

"And why am I getting such a special offer?" Rukia asked her curiosity getting the best of her.

"_**Because I rather you be a living fascinating creature then a dead one! Believe if after tonight you continue to see my liege I will kill you, because you make us weak and feeble and one such as myself will have no such thing.**_"

"No" Rukia answered.

"_**You'll die, are really prepared to die for him?**_"

"Yes."

"You're beginning to bore me!"

"What?"

"_**You passed my test. You weren't supposed to pass, you were supposed to lose. You, little Shinigami was too leave my liege. And the second you said okay I was going to rip open your chest and break your heart. But you passed.**_"

"So all that bullshit about letting me go and not killing me was fake."

"_**Oh but of course, you didn't think I would let you live did you? If I let you live then there would still be weakness in our hearts. But you do fascinate me.**_"

"Humph figures," Rukia said "you are just a hollow after all!"

Do you live, do you die, do you bleed

For the fantasy

In your mind, through your eyes, do you see

It's the fantasy

Rukia watched as Doubutsu became very pissed and the hand on her thigh tightened to a bone breaking grip. She screamed at the crucial pain in her thigh.

"_**You may not know this, but to me you're just a toy for me and Ichigo to play with. When I get bored with you, I'm gonna tear you to pieces like an action figure and make him watch.**_"

"You bastard," Rukia screamed out through pain and was surprised when Doubutsu returned with the same kind of pained yell.

"_**Ahh**_" Doubutsu yelled. "_**It seems my liege is awake and he's very pissed off.**_"

"Ichigo!" Rukia screamed, wanting him to come back to her.

"_**Ahhhh,**_" Doubutsu yelled as his hair began to flash orange and his eyes amber. "_**It seems I have to go for now, but I promise I will be back to kill you because a kurosaki always keeps his promises.**_" Doubutsu laughed out as he gave out another scream of pain.

"_**Until we meet again…My Lady**_"

Then Doubutsu was gone and all that remained was a slump but awakening body pressed against hers as they fell to the ground together. Ichigo was back. His hair was orange and his eyes were that sweet golden amber. Rukia looked Ichigo in the eyes… They looked so full of pain and fear Rukia noted to herself. Was he afraid, or was he just worried about her. Rukia heard a sorry break her thoughts.

"Sorry" Ichigo whispered to Rukia as he laid his head on her chest. "God I'm so sorry!"

"Ichigo it's okay I know you didn…"

"NO!"

"Ichigo?"

"That should've never happen. I should've kept control knowing how he feels about you. I'm so sorry."

Rukia hugged Ichigo to her, she forgot that under that hard exterior he was still just a 17 year old boy. They held each other for a while before Ichigo got up and turned from her.

"I've made a decision Rukia, I'm never gonna see you again!" Ichigo said weakly as if trying to sound hard when the truth was he was breaking on the inside. Rukia jumped up despite the excruciating pain in her thigh and limped to him.

"No Ichigo you don't understand you can't leave…" Rukia uttered

"I can and I'm going too." Ichigo yelled cutting her off.

"You can't Ichigo. Not after all the progress we've made tonight!"

"Didn't you hear Rukia, he's going to kill you, but if I leave he won't."

"You don't know that Ichigo, I'm in way to deep to turn around now."

"Well I'm not Rukia, look at your leg, look what he did to you!" Ichigo yelled trying to get it through her head he was only trouble.

"So… I know you'll become stronger and you'll protect me like you always have."

Say it, say it, say what you believe

Say it, say it, to me

"It's not so damn easy this time. Soul society designed this thing to eat at me until he takes over. And once he does that I'll be dead."

"Soul society?" Rukia asked then realized it was another one of Aizen's lies.

"Soul society had nothing to do with this. Don't you remember Doubutsu saying it was part of Aizen's plan?"

"I only remember what Doubutsu allowed me too remember, he's already controlling part of me Rukia. I don't know if I'll be able to stop him before I'm completely taken away by this thing. All I know is I can't be around you because I can't lose control with you or you'll die."

"Do you think I care about that?"

"You should!"

Rukia sighed she could tell they were both physically and mentally exhausted. Rukia knew what she had to do and so she walked up to Ichigo. She didn't want him to go, she didn't want to be on the opposite side of the battle field, she wanted to be standing right beside him, fighting and killing hollows like they used too. Rukia was surprised at herself, she didn't know where her hard shell had gone, it was as if she was began Ichigo to stay and Rukia Kuchiki doesn't beg.

"Do you trust me Ichigo?" Rukia asked

"Yes I do, I just don't want you to get hurt!"

"I'm not going to get hurt."

"You are, I think it's best that I leave you alone. Who was I too think this would all go smoothly."

"I'm going to be fine Ichigo, really I need this… I need you!"

Ichigo was surprised at Rukia's words. Now he was having second thoughts about his decision. He didn't know what to do. Most of him was telling himself to stay but a part of him was telling himself to go too leave Rukia and go back to Aizen where it was much safer. You know who to trust and you don't have to worry about anything but your family something kept telling him. Rukia looked at Ichigo pleadingly but he was lost in thought. She knew that if he walked away he wasn't coming back this time. There was no second persuasion because when Ichigo had his heart set on something he was always going to do it. All she could do was try.

"I promise If I get hurt in any way you can leave." Rukia stated

"I don't know" Ichigo answered. It was a good bargain but his feelings was telling him there was something more for him here then there.

"If anything happens you have my full permission to leave and go back; I won't try and make you stay as a matter of fact you won't hear a peep from me!"

Ichigo laughed at this the Rukia he remembered wasn't the negotiator she was today, but then again they both have been changing and as she said… For the better good.

"I don't know, if something happens I…" Ichigo said but was cut off by Rukia. Rukia grabbed Ichigo's arm and pulled him down until he was just inches from her face.

"Rukia what are you doing?" Ichigo asked. He could feel her breath tickling his face.

"Reassuring you" Rukia said as she leaned up and pressed her lips to his.

* * *

Renji looked at the two before him. No it couldn't be that Rukia, his Rukia had just kissed Ichigo. 'Why?' Renji asked himself again. 'Why was it always him, she risked her life for him , she stayed with him, she loved him. But never me,' he thought. Renji had come to find Rukia to apologize when he just happened to look through the schools window and found that his heart was soon to be broken. Renji tightened his fist. Rukia was his, he didn't care if she couldn't see they were meant to be together, he would make her see it. He knew telling on her would not only put her in danger but break her heart too. 'She doesn't love him,' Renji said to himself trying to explain why she was fraternizing with the enemy instead of him. 'She just misses him that's all. Yeah she confusing love with friendly feelings.' Renji sighed he could only hope that his conscious was right but he had a really good feeling she was in love with strawberry.  
'I have to tell her how I feel' Renji thought as he took his eyes off the window. In one weeks time he would tell her how he truly felt. He didn't know that in that one week she would be so sure of her feelings, she wouldn't dare consider his.

Renji walked back into urahara shop only to be greeted by an unwanted associate.

"So the freeloader has finally come back," Jinta said to Renji.

"Shut up kid, now not the time!"

"Aww what's wrong renji did your girlfriend breakup with you or something?"

Something inside of Renji snapped he quickly grabbed jinta by the collar and pushed him to the nearest wall. "You don't know a damn thing!" Renji said as he lifted his fist about to punch the red head boy before him. But instead he unraveled his fist and ruffled Jinta's hair. Renji found that jinta was a lot like a younger version of himself and decided to give the boy some useful advice.

"If there's someone out there you love Kid, then you better hold onto them and never let them go!" Renji said as he let the boy go and began to go to his room.

Jinta was surprised by Renji's actions towards him, he was sure Renji was going to pound on him but instead he didn't do anything. And what could he possibly mean by hold onto the one you love. He was 9 for peaks sake he couldn't be in love with Yuzu… 'Wait what where did that name come from,' he asked himself.

"Whatever Freeloader" Jinta said then accompanied him to their room.

* * *

YAY ONCE AGAIN I UPDATED AND I LEFT A LITTLE CLIFF HANGER. WOW THEY KISSED I FIGURED IT WAS THE TENTH CHAP SO WHY NOT ANYWAY PLEASE IM BEGGING YOU PLEASE REVIEW I NEED TO KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE IT. Oh the song is called The Fantasy by 30 seconds to mars

-Swisz Phantom

* * *


	11. I Wanna See Them

Chapter Eleven: I Wanna see them

Ichigo gasped in surprise as Rukia slowly backed away from him. He couldn't believe that she had actually… well had actually kissed him. And here he was, in all his glory blushing like a mad dog. In truth Ichigo didn't know what to do or say, he was lost. He looked down at his feet avoiding her eyes. He didn't want to talk to her, let alone let her know what he was thinking. Apparently she could read him like a book, so why in the world would he even attempt to look up.

All that bad boy, hotrod, bullshit had to end sometime Right.

Rukia watched as Ichigo blushed and looked away from her. '_He really is just a seventeen year old boy,' _she said to herself as she spoke to him, deciding that she would play with his head a little. So she welded up some fake tears and quickly turned her back on him. Pretending to cry loudly. Ichigo was quickly brought out of his stupor, when he heard what sounded like a sad dogs lonely bark.

"R-Rukia?" Ichigo stuttered not truly sure what was the correct approach, for he had never seen he cry.

"Just shut up and let me feel rejected in peace"

"What?… no, no I wasn't rejecting you I was just…" Ichigo tried to get out but was cut off.

"Yes you were, don't lie" Rukia exclaimed.

"I'm not lying--I well-- I mean I really…" The young boy tried but he was cut off by a oh so too familiar giggle. Rukia laughed at Ichigo's expression. He seemed so confused and distorted, it seemed as if the boy had just had an cow. Ichigo didn't understand her fluctuating moods… wait a minute was she…

"What the hell Rukia?" Ichigo asked as he began to figure out just what was going on here! "Are You Pregnant?"

"No!" Rukia yelled loudly wondering exactly where that had come from.

"Yes you are you, Tell me who is it? Is it that Renji guy, I know it is, I'll kill him, or is it the short little midget with white hair, yeah that's it, your more of a compatible match…" Rukia grabbed Ichigo and pulled him close to her as she leaned up and once again kissed him…

"Kurosaki Ichigo, you talk too much!" Ichigo mind went to another place as he remembered the first time they kissed…

"_What?" Ichigo screamed, "What's wrong"_

"_Ichigo you Jackass" Ishida said, "I bet you didn't even notice your wounds opened up and your bleeding half to deaf" Ichigo looked down and laughed._

"_Well I didn't feel any pain so…"_

"_What are you doing here anyway, you should be resting, and when did you wake up? Ishida asked._

"_Well I'm not tired, I woke up about an hour ago when I felt Rukia's rieatsu get stronger and decided to come in and checkup on her, to make sure she wasn't dying or anything like that, how she doing by the way?"_

"_Look and see for yourself" Karin answered._

_Ichigo watched as he walked farther into the room, he had stopped at the door because everyone was staring at him. Ichigo watched himself smile at the fact that Rukia was alive and well. _

"_How ya doing"_

"_I'm alive"_

"_Well I'm about to change that" Ichigo picked up a book and threw it at Rukia._

"_Oww baka what was that for?_

"_For trying to help me when I told ya to stay back."_

"_Well I wasn't the one bleeding to death, now was I?"_

"_Well maybe if someone would be a lot more careful I wouldn't have to play babysitter and watch them while I'm trying to have a battle."_

"_Well if you weren't so damn reckless I wouldn't have to save your sorry ass." Ichigo and Rukia noticed everyone leaving and said.._

"_Where are you guys going?"_

"_Home" Toshiro said "We'd rather be home then listen to you two love birds bicker all day"_

_Everyone was gone now and Rukia broke the silence with…_

"_You know that was a hell of a way to say I was worried about you Rukia," She said_

"_I never said anything about being worried" Ichigo stated "But yeah I guess I just didn't want you to die out on me, then I would have to die two times before I could kick your ass for dying on me." Rukia smiled._

"_I missed you to, Come here and take off your shirt so I can heal those wounds."_

"_No, that's okay you need to rest I'll get Orihime to do it."_

"_Get Over here now or I swear you'll never have kids."_

"_Okay"_

_Ichigo walked over to Rukia's bedside, took off his shirt and sat down in front of her. He smiled as Rukia's hand started to glow and heal his wounds. Ichigo was suddenly replaced with the Ichigo that was in this memory. Now he was the one getting healed, the one who leaned over with the feeling of need and want for Rukia and kissed her._

"_Rukia I'm sorry I don't know what came over me" but before he could finish his sentence Rukia had kissed him, and there it was again that feeling that ting. Ichigo looked at her with a surprised facial expression, she just smiled and said…_

"_Kurosaki Ichigo, you talk too much"…_

Rukia starred at Ichigo as he came out of his stupor. He opened his eyes with surprise starring at her as if he finally realized something which indeed he did.

"I… we kissed before, in a hosp… you were in the… and every… everyone was there." Ichigo said still trying to process all this information. Rukia smiled and let him continue.

"Toshiro, Karin, Yuzu…" Ichigo stopped he… no he couldn't be their older brother… he…

Beep, beep. Beep, beep. Beep, beep.

Ichigo looked over at Rukia who had already turned in understanding. Rukia couldn't stand that damn watch even though she knew it was for a good cost, but still they needed to talk about so many things. There were too many things she needed to tell him, that needed to be said. After a kiss like that Ichigo was reluctant to leave but he knew that if Aizen were to find out about such wanderings into the human realm, he would not only be killed but made an example of and it was too early to know if he should be taking that risk; so he left Rukia, no words were said he was too confused. The truth was Ichigo was still a little skeptical about his other 'life'. It all seemed fake but felt more real then anything he had ever felt in Hueco Mundo with Kuraku and Xirata. Ichigo didn't know what to say or how to part from each other after such a thing had occurred. They weren't a couple and these feelings that she was corrupting him with wasn't making the situation any better. After all you don't get kissed by the enemy and you don't kiss the enemy back.

"Um… Rukia?" Ichigo said as he opened the portal back to Hueco Mundo.

"Yes?"

"When I come back" Ichigo answered as he stepped through the portal. "I wanna know about them!"

Rukia who was confused at the time would have kindly ask just who these 'them' was but Ichigo had already stepped through the gate and was gone.

**AUTHORS** **NOTE**: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG TIME NO SEE UPDATE BUT I COULDN'T UPDATE BECAUSE I BEGAN TO LOSE THE TRUE MEANING OF WRITING. I BEGAN WRITING FANFICS FOR THE FUN OF IT BECAUSE I WANTED TOO AND I ENJOYED IT. BUT THEN I GUESS I LOST MY WAY AND BEGAN WRITING SOLELY TO SUCEED OUT OF IT AND I ONLY JUST RECENTLY REALIZED THIS SO I APOLOGIZE. I AM STARTING OVER BECAUSE WRITING FANFICS SHOULD BE FOR NOTHING OTHER THEN FUN. I HOPE YOU CONTINUE TO READ AND REVIEW MY STORIES. SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAP.


End file.
